A Dragon's Hurt
by Oneloganator
Summary: So this is my first ever fanfic so plz no hate. Natsu leaves to train after the tower of heaven. NatsuxErza Naza. No Lemons. I do not own fairy tale but i do own this Story.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first ever fanfic so plz no hate. Natsu leaves to train after the tower of heaven. NatsuxErza Naza. No Lemons. I do not own fairy tale but i do own this Story.

~Place~

[Time]

**Spells**

_Thoughts_

{Actions}

Erza didn't come back yet

~Natsu House~

Natsu was packing up that he need to train. He need to get stronger to protect his friends. It was his fault that erza died. "Happy tell the guild that i left in 1 month after i left." Natsu said.

[1 month later]

Natsu had the strength now to defeat laxus and if erza was still alive play or toy with her.

_Everyone is now at the guild and it's been a month I should now tell that natsu left to train._

The guild was all around happy asking where natsu went. "Natsu went on to train because he didn't want to lose his family like he lost erza. He said he be back one day."

Happy yelled.

WHAT? The guild yelled

Then the guild though and waited until natsu will come back one day.

[7 months later 8 months before erza died]

Erza woke up on a beach. _I must get to fairy tail and see natsu._ Erza enter walk up to her guild 2 days after she woke up. Then she open the doors and said. "Hey i am alive and where's natsu i want to say sorry to him for what i did.

The guild say erza and instant all ran to her. After about 8 hours of catching up she finally got to ask where natsu is. Almost night time.

"Natsu left 8 months ago to train because he doesn't want what happen to you 8 months ago to us his family. We knew this only 7 months ago after natsu left happy told us it after 1 month after natsu left." Said Gramps

Erza instant broke down. "Natsu left so what happen to me wouldn't happen to his family." Erza said. Then she left the guild and went home.

The next day natsu went back to his house to get some money and found it destroyed. Then though. _Erza must have did this she might of liked him or something else. But i hope natsu doesn't think this happen by erza because i know he told me he loved erza._

Natsu in his training has the power to take on all the wizard stain's at once and win with like 2-4 scratches on him.

[1 year later]

Natsu has found igneel just 2 days ago and is training with igneel for 7 years. In 5 years he will be not just hurt but kill Acnologia maybe.

The guild was still the same but less fights and erza's only comes to the guild for cake and sit at a table where no one sits at. _I still love natsu and i want him to come back so soon but i will never be able to find him. _Erza though.

Gramps yelled and stopped everyone for doing things saying. "The S-trails are here i know natsu is not here he would be on the S-class list." (A/N: don't want to do the name of the S-trails names cuz i am lazy and don't want to do it.)

[7 years later]

"Igneel were done with training now what." Natsu said. "Natsu i know this will be tough but i want you to kill me cuz you have the power to and i know you are going to not do it but i will put in your soul and you can hear me and i will feel like i am still there with you." Igneel said. Natsu in tears killed his father but what his father said was true and started his training with out his father again.

The guild is back from 7 years in fairy sphere and is back at their old guild hall. Now begin their training for GMG. Erza is a little bit more happy but still when natsu left.

[3 months and 2 weeks later]

The GMG is happening but natsu doesn't know about it and is back at their guild hall in the city and is seeing that everyone has left. So he has begin making the guild hall better so when they come back they can see the guild hall all fixed up.

[2 weeks later]

The guild but natsu was walking to their guild hall because the city said they could have their old guild hall back. Natsu waiting for the guild in the guild hall all fixed up and nice and looking like it is a party.

The guild open up and see their old guild hall all fixed and like a party is just began and than natsu shouted. "Welcome back everyone and i see you have won the GMG and gramps here i fixed up the guild hall for you because the damage i caused back then." Natsu said.

The guild saw natsu and smiled and then saw zeref behind natsu and screamed. Natsu saw them scream and look behind him and saw zeref and said to zeref and the guild. "Oh hey brother." Then the guild said WHAT?.

Then the guild calmed down in 5 hours when natsu explained everything to the guild and the the guild heard all his travel. But natsu didn't notice that erza was back.

Then erza came up to natsu and

Sorry guys this is the end of the chapter lol i am so evil but chapter will be up soon.

**Natsu: We are going to the best part.**

**Logan: I Know but this chapter has gone on for long enough you idiot.**

**Natsu:Why you**

**Logan: Thank you for reading and 1000 words typed wow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time on A Dragon's hurt.

Natsu left guild to protect his family and make something like what happened to erza.

Natsu trained with igneel.

The S-class trials happen

The GMG happen.

I do not own fairy tail but i do own this story.

~Place~

[Time]

**Spells**

_Thoughts_

{Actions}

Natsu didn't notice that ezra was back. Then natsu saw red hair while erza was walking up to him after everyone was done talking. Then natsu fainted before erza was even 10 feet close to him.

[The next day]

Natsu was still at the guild and everyone went home. When mira got to the guild 5 minutes later natsu woke up and but forget that he say red hair. So he waited until his team got back and wanted to on a mission after he want to talk to gramps.

"So you know the dragon like his name was Acnologia that attack you on the S-Class trials" Hatsu said. "Yeah" said gramps. "I destroy the dragon in 5 seconds and killed it"

WHAT? Said gramps. So S-Class gramps me. Yes. But you are allowed to take SSS-class quest as long as i know what it is.

Also can zeref join fairy tail you gonna say no but hear me out zeref has changed even the council let him be out and not be in jail he can't kill anyone that he loves i found the cure of his curse. "Yes" said gramps.

When they got out of the gramps office everyone was at the guild and gramps said. "Natsu is S-class and is allowed to go on SSS-class quest. For the reason of killing the dragon Acnologia that attack us in 5 seconds." Also zeref is now a member of are guild.

Everyone was happy for natsu but some people were like he's that strong. Also uneasy for zeref but zeref can't kill anyone.

Then after 10 hours of party of everyone partying for natsu S-Class (A/N: finally the part you been waiting for.)

Natsu saw red hair mage walk up to him. He think a new member to the guild. Then Erza said to natsu in front of him and said. "Hey natsu." The natsu instantly remember that voice and saw erza in front of natsu. Before natsu had time to talk he was being kissed by erza and kissed back and lasted for 5 seconds and stopped.

"Erza i thought you died at the tower of heaven how are you here are you a fake {punches in the gut light} cuz he didn't want to hurt her then saw that she is real but how are still alive did someone use magic on you to make you come alive again and when did you come back and what's with the kiss do you love me". Said Natsu

"First of all you are strong, Second i do love you, Third i don't know how i am still alive i think fate decide that you still need me in you life or something else, Last i came back 8 months after you left to train and 7 months after happy told the guild that you left to train because you don't want the thing to happen to me happened to you." Said Erza"

Then natsu kissed erza again but it lasted longer than before and then natsu said i love you erza too. The guild was happy of the new couple and then after 2 hours of catching or natsu catching up what happens with ezra. Then natsu went home but ezra followed natsu home.

Natsu gets to his house and sees it destroyed than sees ezra saying. "Ezra did you do this" I did said ezra. Well i did want this in my house thing but i guess this will do as he though a small size mashion on the ground and i grows to a massive mansion. Erza amazed.

Inside the house there are maids that get 1 Million money's a month. 10 bathrooms 5 pools with all hot tubs and sono a train area sized fit for 10 dragons and 30 other kinds and 50 bedrooms my bedroom the master is the size of the GMG area. 20 kitchens and 10 bakery 2 of them is cake. Also their is robots that are you magic type to train or to fight you. Last a security system seen everything but blocks it self if naked but if covered it can melt the thing blocking it it can scan for people that come in or try to break in or leave and sees if they are evil or not and if evil it will send the amount it needs of robot mage's with every type of magic.

You can stay if you want because i know you wanted to ask me if i could go to you place. The entire guild could live here i they want to. So do you want to stay or i go to your place or i stay here and you go home, Natsu asks. "Yes i want to stay here but can i sleep with you." Erza said. Yes you can sleep with me i have a extra king bed in my room and my room can alter it size so yeah." Natsu said.

Sorry this is the end of the chapter i don't know when i do chapter 3 i think in to it.

**Natsu: You did but i like me mini house **

**Logan: You have ****2.186031e+134 money's in real from it's this LOL ****218,603,134,753,762,494,272,639,555,678,903,983,751,306,977,295,689,903,365,186,329,959,115,364,317,871,804,791,260,351,885,762,743,562,216,612,468,683,778,684,787,035,484,090,891 lol**

**Natsu:You right wait why you.**

**Logan: Don' be famous that is the end of this chapter with another 1000 words wow and if you want to know how to get that number just ask an alexa if you have one **

**What's 11 to the power of 129 she go on for 2 minutes lol bye**


End file.
